Shuga Chara! Taiyo's Story: Season One
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: Taiyo Hinamori is Amu's twin sister. When the twin sisters wake up one morning to find mysterious eggs in their beds, their lives are changed forever. Their mission is to stop a group called Eraser from finding the Embryo. But what happens when Taiyo starts falling for a certain blue haired cat boy? Rated T for language. OC/Ikuto. ENJOY MY PEARL MEWS!
1. Ch 1 Part 1: The Hinamori Twin's Life

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara or its characters. I only own my OC.**

**Hey guys! Berry back with one of the most requested stories! Don't worry; I'm not abandoning the other stories. **

**Let me introduce you to my OC, Taiyo Hinamori!**

**Taiyo: Hi everyone!**

**Me: So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself.**

**Taiyo: Sure thing, Berry. I'm 13 years old (so is Amu in this story), I'm Amu's twin sister, but the only difference between us is I have darker pink hair, bright yellow eyes, and my skin is a bit paler. I have one Guardian Character named Uta, which means song in Japanese. My Character Transformation is Locket Note, because I love music. **

**Me: Wow, that's a lot. Anyway, this story is going to follow the storyline, but I might change it a bit since this an Ikuto/OC story.**

**Taiyo: I-Ikuto's here?**

**Me: Not yet. ENJOY THE STORY FOLKS! **

_**This is Amu's thoughts.**_

**This is Taiyo's thoughts.**

_**This is both Amu's and Taiyo's thoughts combined.**_

**Taiyo: Today's Chapter Song is…Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku!**

* * *

=^.^=

* * *

Third Person POV

It was a beautiful, warm day. Student in their uniforms were on their way to school. Meanwhile, in a small ally way…

"Hey, we heard you an allowance, right?"

"There's a game we want…"

Two boys from the other school have cornered a younger student from the elementary school, asking for his money. Poor kid was so scared he didn't know what to do or say.

"Umm…Um..." he said.

"Hey," a voice said.

"You're in our way," said another.

The boys turned around to see two golden eyed, pink haired twin girls. They were both in their school uniforms (white long sleeved shirts, black jacket, red ties, red plaid skirt, black belt, and black shoes with plaid red fabrics around tied below the knees (either part of the shoes or not)) and holding their bags over their shoulders. They had blank expression on their faces.

One of the boys snorted. "Who are the broads?"

The other suddenly began to freak out a bit. "W-wait! Are they who I think they are?"

The little boy started to go crazy, almost like a fangirl over her favorite celebrity. "You two are Seiyo Elementary's ultimate "cool and spicy" students, Amu and Taiyo Hinamori!"

The two older boys freaked out and ran away. Amu sighed in annoyance. "Who starts these rumors, anyway," she asked quietly.

"No idea, but it's getting annoying," Taiyo replied in the same level of volume.

The boy suddenly approached them, still acting like a fangirl. "Thank you so much! Could I please have your autographs?"

Taiyo rolled her eyes. Amu said, "Are you stupid? You were in our way, too." Taiyo nodded and started to follow Amu, saying, "Be more careful."

As the twin sisters sat in class next to each other, Taiyo could clearly hear the other girls around them talking about what happened not too long ago. She had the eyes and ears of a hawk, some say, which is kinda true. What's NOT true is her and Amu being cool and spicy and tough and all that. Both sisters are really timid and are easily scared. Well, Amu is more easily scared than Taiyo.

_If only they knew…_

"I hear that some twins know exactly what the other is saying and vice versa!" a girl whispered to her friend.

This is also true in Taiyo's case. She was born with the gift to read her sister's thoughts and talk to her through them, only Amu can't read Taiyo's thoughts.

_**Their gossiping again, **_Taiyo heard Amu think.

**Like always. I'm sick of it! **Taiyo said in Amu's head. This caused Amu to jump slightly and look over her shoulder at Taiyo.

_**What they say is not true. That's not what we're like at all,**_ Amu thought. Taiyo nodded.

**I understand, Amu.**

* * *

=^.^=

* * *

That night, the Hinamori family was eating dinner when suddenly…

"There's a guardian spirit behind you!"

Taiyo and Amu jumped in their seats and turned around to see the TV was on. A rather strange looking woman, a fortune teller, was speaking on the TV.

"That's right. No matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them!" she continued. Taiyo just rolled her eyes.

"That's dumb…" Amu said.

"…and so not true," Taiyo finished.

"But the fortune-teller Saeki Nobuko is the real deal," their mom said, holding up a magazine with the woman on the front cover. "Even in my magazine, she's really popular with married women!"

Mr. Hinamori suddenly stood and held up a photograph of Ami, the family's youngest daughter. "Never mind that, look at this! It's my new masterpiece!"

"Oh my! You've done it again!" Mrs. Hinamori exclaimed.

Amu and Taiyo sweatdropped. Their parents are always like this, 24/7.

"A journalist for a famous magazine and a gifted photographer, huh?" Amu said. Taiyo shrugged. Suddenly, Ami jumped out of her chair and hugged Amu's arm.

"I'm scared, Sis! I don't like ghosts!" she cried. Taiyo sighed and patted Ami's head.

"That's a person, Ami," she reassured. **I would do that to if I was younger**.

"Ghost!" Ami cried, crawling into Amu's lap.

"No, they are not ghosts," Saeki Nobuko said. Taiyo and Amu turned to look at the TV screen. "Guardian spirits fight for you. They are always watching over the real you from the shadows."

"As if, that's just stupid," Amu said. Taiyo nodded in agreement.

"Those who call them stupid will die," the fortune-teller continued. Taiyo stiffened. She quickly tapped into Amu's mind.

_**It sounded like she was talking me.**_

**Yeah, either that or we're imagining things.**

"That's because I am," Saeki Nobuko answered, as if reading their minds. Taiyo and Amu gasped and stood.

"Amu-chan, Taiyo-chan, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hinamori asked.

"I swear you two know exactly what the other is thinking," Mr. Hinamori joked.

"It is stupid. Guardian spirits are something weak people cling to in desperate times. I'll never need them," Amu stated before thanking her parents for the food and leaving the room. Taiyo nodded to her parents and followed.

As the twin sisters walked up the stairs, Taiyo spoke to Amu with her mind. **Are you alright, Amu-chan?**

_**Yeah, I guess.**_

Taiyo followed Amu to their room, where Amu sat on her bed. (Yes they share a room)

"That was awful! What just happened? I'm so bad with occult stuff! This is bad! This is so bad! I can't even take a bath and wash my hair!" Amu cried, freaking out over what just happened. She threw a pillow into the air, which landed on her face.

"Whoa there, slow down, Amu-chan! I can barely understand a word you're saying," Taiyo said, putting her hand on her twin's shoulder.

"Our outer characters took over today," Amu stated. Taiyo nodded and sat on the bed next to Amu.

_**My outer character, who I am around everyone else… It just takes over and then I go too far. That's not me, though. But I just can't be honest.**_

"I feel the same way, Amu-chan. I'm always the silent type to others and it's because people think I talk to you with my mind…which is true sometimes," Taiyo said with a giggle. Amu giggled as well.

The twins have always been seemed to have been that way since they first transferred to the school. Their lack of talking makes it look cool to other students and their mom's taste in clothes just makes it worse. While Ami wore fairytale style, the twins wore gothic punk clothes. They something wanted to wear lacey clothes sometimes, but Taiyo didn't mind since she wants to be rock star when she gets older.

_**I'd like to be cuter and more straightforward…But I guess it's too late for me to be like that.**_

"It's never too late, Amu. You could change who you are anytime," Taiyo reassured. Amu stood and walked out onto the balcony. Taiyo followed.

_**The real me…**_

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They clasped their hands together and made a wish.

_**Guardian spirit, if you really, truly exist, then we're sorry for making fun of you. Please give us the courage to be reborn as the person I truly want to be.**_

The twins went inside and changed into their pajamas before saying goodnight and going to sleep.

This is only the beginning though, for the twin's lives are about to changed completely.

**DONE! This is going to be part one of episode one. The next chapter is going to have the fun parts and is going to be in Taiyo's POV. **

**Later pearls! Berry out!**


	2. Ch 1 Part 2: The Guardian Characters

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara or its characters. I own OCs**

**Taiyo: Hey! This chapter is part two of episode one! This where the fun begins!**

**Amu: So excited!**

**Me: Oh, hey there, Amu-chan! When did you get here?**

**Amu: Just now! *giggles***

**Me: *laughs***

**Ikuto: What's so funny?**

**All girls: I-Ikuto-kun?!**

**Me: W-when did you get here?**

**Ikuto: I followed Amu here. **

**Amu: What?! You stalker!**

**Me: OKAY! Everyone, please enjoy the chapter!**

**When in third person or when in Taiyo's POV (when she talking to Amu with her mind).**

_**This is Amu's thoughts.**_

**This is Taiyo's thoughts.**

* * *

**=^.^=**

* * *

**TAIYO'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of Amu freaking out…again. I sighed and sat up. It was already morning. What's up with Amu? She never does this…unless it's something important. Reason number one why this is not common in the morning.

"Amu-chan, what's up with you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Amu's golden eyes were filled with worry. She pointed a shaky finger at her covers.

"I woke up and…those were in my bed!" she exclaimed. I sat up a bit more and gasped. Three eggs rested on the sheets of Amu's bed. The first one was pink and black with hearts, the second one was blue and black with spades, and the third was green and black with clovers.

"What did you do? Give birth or something?" I joked. Amu didn't hear me. She was holding an egg in her hands.

"Their warm…like their getting ready to hatch," she said.

I moved to get out of bed when I felt something warm touch my leg. Curious, I threw the covers over the side and nearly screamed.

Resting in my sheets was an egg. It was like Amu's eggs, but mine was purple and black with music notes and microphones. _This can't be happening…_

"Um…Amu-chan?" I whispered. Amu turned to look at me and I held up my egg, which was also warm. Her eyes widened.

"You too, Taiyo? How many?" she asked. I looked around and was surprised to find out I only had egg.

"Just this one," I answered. She sighed.

"We better get ready for school," I said standing up. I spotted a cloth and my school bag. An idea popped into my head.

"We should take the eggs with us to school, so mom and dad don't find out," I said as I wrapped my egg in the cloth.

Amu sighed and stood up with her eggs in her hands. "I guess. It might be safer that way," she said.

* * *

=^.^=

* * *

About 20 minutes later, we were in our school uniforms, had our breakfast (which was eggs -_-), and were on the school ground, on our way to our class.

**This is madness. Giving birth to eggs, ha! Best joke ever, huh Amu-chan? **I turned to look at Amu, but she wouldn't meet my eyes like she would usually do when I use my mind to talk.

We heard fangirl squealing and we turned to see a group of girls watching a group of student in capes walk by. There were two boys in blue capes and two girls in red capes.

_**Who are they?**_

**I have…no idea.**

Two girls from our class came up to us. "Wow! The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!" one of them said. She had blue hair and brown eyes.

"You two might not have heard of them, since you guys are new here," the second one said. She had little brown hair and brown eyes.

"The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students!" the blue head explained. "They protect us from the invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns! They are literally guardians!"

The brown haired girl stepped forward. "The King's Chair: Tadase Hotori; The Queen's Chair: Nadeshiko Fujisaki; The Jack's Chair: Kukai Soma; and the Ace's Chair: Yaya Yuiki. The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties. And to top it off, they have a royal cape which only they can wear. It's all so royal!"

I looked over at the Guardians. Tadase is a blonde haired boy with pinkish eyes. Nadeshiko was a girl with dark purple hair tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes. Kukai had copper colored hair and green eyes. Yaya had very light brown hair and caramel eyes. I have to admit, they looked pretty cool.

"Not really. Flocking around the guardians or whatever is just childish," Amu said. I stared at her and nodded.

"That's our Hinamori twins! Cool and Spicy!" the girl stated. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Amu, who was staring at Tadase. I smirked and nudged her with my elbow.

**Does a certain someone have a crush on the Prince?**

Amu stared at me with wide eyes and shook her. "A girl like me can never be in love with him!" she said. Then, she froze and looked down at her bag. I moved closer as she opened it up, only to find out that one of her eggs were moving. I felt movement in my bag and opened it up to see my egg was also moving!

"What's happening?" Amu cried out, catching the attention of some of the nearby students…and Tadase. I quickly stuffed by egg back inside as Amu tried to hide hers. She managed to close her bag and started to walk away, when a hand grabbed her shoulders.

It was Tadase.

"Um, you…Are you…" he asked. Amu looked panicked. So she slapped his hand away! Everyone nearby gasped.

"Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?" she stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tadase said. Amu nudged me a bit with her arm and we started to walk away with everyone staring at us.

* * *

=^.^=

* * *

A few hours later, all the students have gathered in the auditorium for the Guardian meeting. This was the only time me and Amu were separated. I sat in the back, close to the doors, while Amu sat further up.

_**The closer I look at the prince, the more amazing he gets.**_ I mentally rolled my eyes. Course she was falling for the prince. But in my opinion, he's not my type.

Suddenly, I heard Amu saying something out loud. I looked up and saw her out of her seat, hand raised in the air. I didn't hear what she said, but everyone was looking at her, as if they were saying, "What the heck is going on with her?" Then I noticed something; Amu's X hair clip in her hair had changed into a pink heart. Then I changed back as Amu sat down.

**Amu-chan, what just happened?**

_**I don't know. I've got to get out of here!**_ With that, Amu stood and ran out of the auditorium. I panicked and ran out after her.

* * *

=^.^=

* * *

**Amu-chan, please tell me what's wrong! **I begged to her. She had run out of the school, with me still on her tail. And she was still at least 40 feet ahead! She turned into a construction site.

_**Why did I do that? I wish I could just crawl into a hole and never come out! **_At that moment, Amu fell right into a hole! I ran to the edge and kneeled down.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" I called.

She looked up. "My butt hurts, but I'm fine!" she answered. I rolled my eyes. All of sudden, a piece of the earth fell away where my hand was and I fell into the hole, too!

"Ouch, that hurt," I muttered. I stood up and saw that both us were now in the hole, at least 10 feet below the ground.

"Damn it," I cursed.

"Great, now what?" Amu asked. I shrugged and started calling for help.

"Hey, anyone there? Hello?! A little help down here!" I shouted. No reply. I sat on the ground.

"This is hopeless. We're never gonna get out!" I cried. I glanced down and saw a shimmer of golden. I grabbed it and saw it was golden necklace with golden lock with a dragon on it. In the dragon's chest was a keyhole. The eyes were red rubies.

"What is this thing?" I whispered to myself. I slipped the chain around my neck and attached to clasp. The heart rested on the spot where my own was beating.

_Taiyo-chan, don't give up!_ A voice said. I looked down at my bag and saw that my egg was glowing! What the hell? It floated up and hovered in front of my face. I glance at Amu, who had the pink egg hovering in front of her face!

I heard a crack and I turned just as my egg hatched! Out came a little angel-like girl. She had bright purple hair tied in two braids, purple eyes, and skin like mine. She wore an outfit similar to rock stars, with a head set with music note on the ear parts. She had two tiny orange horns on top of her head and a little purple thin tail with a puff of orange fur on the end.

Amu's egg hatched, only hers resembled a cheerleader.

"Come on you guys! We're gonna fly," they both said.

"Fly?" I questioned. The purple haired one nodded.

"Character change; from a girl who can't fly, to a girl who can fly! Pop, jazz, ROCK!" she chanted. Then I felt completely weightless and was lifted into the air.

"W-what's happening to me?!" I looked behind me to see that I had the same tail as my 'angel's', then I felt my head and realized I had horns.

"KYA! THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXCEPT TO HAPPEN TO ME TODAY AT ALL!" I shouted!

"Calm down, Taiyo-chan!" the purple haired angel spoke. I landed on top of some metal and sigh in relief.

I looked up to see Amu had little wings on her wrist and ankles and was also flying around, freaking out like I had done so only moments ago. She landed next to me and the wings disappeared.

"Had fun?" I joked. She just glared at me and looked down, only to realize that we were about hundreds of feet of the ground! She grabbed a hold of the iron pole next to her.

"N-now we're in even more trouble," Amu stuttered. I was only a few feet away, griping on the same pole.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked to purple haired angel floating next to me.

"I'm Uta, your Guardian Character!" she exclaimed.

"Guardian Character? What the hell is that?" I asked.

"We're who you wanna be!" Uta answered, doing little circles in the air. "Isn't that what you wished for? To be someone else?"

"Y-yeah, I guess?" I said. I looked over at Amu, who was talking to her Guardian Character.

"That's Ran. She's your sister's guardian character. Well, one of them at least," Uta explained.

A black blur appeared in front of us, jumping for the top a cane to the other side of where we were. It was boy, about 16, with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants with black shoes. He had blue cat ears and tail.

"Who is this guy?" I whispered to Uta. She looked scared.

"He's after Amu's other unhatched eggs," she answered in a low tone.

Apparently he didn't see me, because he was focused on Amu. "So you're a Character Bearer," he said.

"Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears?" Amu muttered sarcastically.

The cat boy hopped down from the pole and approached Amu. His ears twitched and his nose sniffed the air. Then he smirked. "It seems you have more eggs."

"Two of them," another voice said. It was a Guardian Character. This time, it was a boy with spiky blue hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black outfit with cat ears and tail, as well as little paws on his hands and feet.

"Be careful, Amu-chan. He's after your e-"Ran started to say, but the boy flicked her away and moved closer to Amu. My dragon tail flicked in anger as he slipped one hand into Amu's jacket pocket (causing her to freak out) and the other in to her bag.

"Found them," he said, pulling out Amu's other eggs. My eyes widened. Uta was right.

"Give them back, you egg thief!" Ran yelled.

The cat boy stared at the eggs. "Looks like they're about to be born."

"We have the Humpty Lock, too," the cat Guardian Character said. I squinted and saw he was holding a gold and silver lock in his paws. It also had a keyhole, but it wasn't like a dragon. "We've got quite the haul today. Ikuto, let's go." They duo started to walk away, when…

"What are you doing to my eggs?"

Amu charged across the beam, straight at the boy. The boy turned around, quite surprised, as Amu bumped into him, making him drop the eggs!

**Amu! The eggs!**

Amu turned and reached for the eggs. She grabbed them, but fell at the same time!

"AMU-CHAN!" Uta and I screamed. Suddenly, the lock in the cat GC (Guardian Characters) paws started glowing and shot out toward Amu. She was engulfed in a bright pink light.

"What the-?!" I began. Amu landed on her feet, then rocketed off the ground and into the air. But she had changed! Now she was a human version of Ran.

"It's a Character Transformation!" Uta exclaimed.

"Wow…" I said. The boys - Ikuto, right? - ears twitch and he turned to face me. Oh shit…

He turned and leaped into the air, landing right in front of me. "You look a lot like Amu. Who might you be?" he asked.

"T-Taiyo. We're s-sisters," I replied, my facing starting to turn a bit pink. Wait, why am I blushing?! He just tried to steal Amu's eggs! My horns and tail vanished.

I looked away, refusing to look at him. Ikuto chuckled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. His dark blue eyes met my golden yellow ones. They were so beautiful…Wait, what am I thinking? He's bad.

"Amu-chan!" Ran's voice cried. Both Ikuto and I turned to see Amu, back to normal, falling! I gasped.

"Amu!" I cried.

Suddenly, Amu landed on a glowing…crown? It vanished and she was in the arms of Tadase! _When did he get here?_

I saw Ikuto glance at me and smirk. Next thing I know, I'm in his arms, bridal style and Ikuto is jumping down the unfinished building. He lands on the base of a cane and sets me down before turning to Amu and Tadase.

"You again, little king?" he says.

"It's against the rules to go after eggs right after they're born! Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the Humpty Lock. Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase replies.

"I think it's your fault for leaving it there," Ikuto's GC says.

"I won't give you the Embryo!" Tadase exclaims. What the hell is an Embryo?

Suddenly, Ikuto makes a movement with his hand and a giant cat paw with razor sharp claw appears. He leaps into the air and send the paw straight at Tadase and Amu!

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouts, raising his crown wand thing in the air and pointing it at the paw. A blast of golden light appears and paw vanishes.

Ikuto is gone.

The crown of Tadase's head disappears and he turns to Amu. He hands her a handkerchief and asked if she was okay. I managed to get down from the cane and hurry over to hug Amu.

"I so glad to see your okay!" I exclaimed. I pulled away and looked at Tadase.

"Thank you for saving her," I said. Tadase nods.

"Tadase," a voice says. We all turn to see Nadeshiko standing there. "You need to go back to the assembly. Everyone is waiting."

Tadase nods to her and turns to us. "You guys should go home for the rest of today. See you."

"U-um…t-this…" Amu says.

"Why don't you two hold on to it for now, Amu-san, Taiyo-san," Tadase says. Then he and the Queen leave to go back to the school.

"We should head home, Amu," I say. Amu nods and we leave, Uta and Ran following behind us.

My wonders to Ikuto. _What does he want with Amu's egg? Why was he teasing me on the building just now? _

_Who is that guy?_

* * *

=^.^=

* * *

**DONE!**

**So we've met Taiyo's GC, Uta. **

**Spoiler Alert! The lock that she found in the hole is called the Dragon Lock and was stolen by Ikuto, but dropped it by accident. He also has Dragon Key, which belongs to the Lock. Like the Humpty Lock, Taiyo needs the Dragon Lock to transform.**

**Now I haven't seen what happens when you put the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key together, but don't tell me!**

**Anyway, this chapter took my three days to finish and is 9 pages long.**

**LATER GUYS!**


End file.
